<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Dorks by tybald</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571477">The Dorks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tybald/pseuds/tybald'>tybald</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Angry Gay's Chronicles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Sims (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, bc i love to suffer, but not yet, love that is an actual tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:13:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tybald/pseuds/tybald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>bc i didn't wanna let my previous one-shot die alone, we get a series</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tybalt Capp/Mercutio Monty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Angry Gay's Chronicles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this wasn't going to happen, but every time i see these dorks in my game i feel some kind of way... i just gotta write about them.<br/>thanks to my girl maéva for staying with me through this whole mess, love u girl swear i should've given you my discord sooner fsihfuoih</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His favorite place and time to study are in the classroom at recess. It's usually calm, the noises coming from the schoolyard barely noticeable. But today is not his day.</p><p><br/>
Like it has ever been his day.</p><p><br/>
It seems like some of his classmates thought it was a good idea to reunite in the corridor and pass the time there. They were being too noisy and the ginger's patience had a limit. A short limit, but it had one.</p><p><br/>
He really wasn't in the mood to snap over his classmates, so he just closes his book with a sigh and decides to go outside.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, the school's soccer field had the ideal mix between soft noise and silence. Some guys were playing with a ball that was probably stolen from the gym teacher's deposit, they'll probably get punished later but they're too busy running and laughing to care. The students were far enough from the ginger for him to be able to focus on the book he's holding.</p><p><br/>
The air is fresh, reminding him about the subtle drizzle the neighborhood received that same day. The short grass was still damp, although it didn't bother him. Actually, he liked it; he felt one with nature.</p><p><br/>
Red strands of hair slipped before his eyes but weren't enough to distract him from the interesting information those pages were giving him. The fingers that took care of that issue, though, that was a whole other story.</p><p><br/>
"Are you really studying at recess?" Mercutio is squatting in front of him, his left hand placing those stray strands behind the other's ear. That little show of affection, followed by the brunette's fingers softly caressing his cheek, made a slight blush appear in Tybalt's face. He ended up moving his face to the right with his sight on the grass, still not getting used to receiving affection in public. Merc seemed to notice and placed his hand back on his knee, a sad smile showing up on his face "I'm sorry, I should've known..."</p><p><br/>
"I-It's fine" the ginger mutters, his tone's low and his sight never leaving the floor.</p><p><br/>
They stay in silence for a while, their public encounters still feeling kind of awkward.</p><p><br/>
It was a week ago when they both admitted their feelings to each other. In Mercutio's bedroom, of all places.</p><p><br/>
The taller one, whose legs aren't as athletic as the other's, decided to sit on the grass, on the ginger's left side, without breaking the silence.</p><p>Tybalt was the one who decided to, shyly, speak "...did you need something?"</p><p><br/>
"Not really" he admits ", it's just... we don't talk anymore, not even to throw fists to each other" the shorter one lets out a forced, breathy laugh trying to make things less awkward, but not knowing if he succeeded.</p><p><br/>
"I guess... I guess I just need some time" he explained, his sight now moving to his hands which are playing nervously with each other ". You may feel okay with everything that happened, but I'm still processing last week, us, the feud..." Ty lets out a sigh "I hope you understand"</p><p><br/>
"I totally do" Mercutio responds, the awkwardness on his expressions changing for worry and relief, at least he knew the ginger wasn't mad at him ". Take all the time you need, okay?" the brunette wanted to grab his hands and reassure him that everything was going to be fine, but it would probably be seen as something intimidating for the other guy. He decided to give him a warm smile instead. It wasn't like Tybalt was looking at him, but he hoped he could at least feel it or something.</p><p><br/>
"Sure" was the last thing he heard from the other before the bell rang, announcing the start of the next class.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Miranda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Are you okay?" Miranda asked, seemingly worried.</p><p>"Yeah, it's just..." Merc made a pause, thinking about any kind of excuse "this exposure was draining"</p><p>"I think they all noticed" she commented, squatting by the left side of the man's table ". Me included"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He tried. He really tried.</p><p>He tried not to worry about Tybalt. He tried to ignore his hormones who were pushing him to take his hand, leading him to a remote room at school and make out with him to break the tension. He tried to ignore the voice in his head who wouldn't stop saying "fuck everything".</p><p>He tried, and he succeeded. Although, it wasn't easy.</p><p>The Biology project exposure was one of the most harder things he had to do in his life. The tension could be cut with a knife; side sights that turned into ashamed eyes looking directly to the floor when they got caught, anxious smiles, and lots of coughing. Even if Miranda tried to give one of her warmest smiles, the tension was still there. He was pretty sure that even the teacher noticed, but no one said anything.</p><p>When it all ended, they sat in their places and didn't talk for the rest of the class.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The bell rang, and he successfully suppressed the desire to follow Ty. Mercutio knew he needed time, why couldn't his body understand something as simple?</p><p>He crossed his arms in his table, his head now placed above them, his face facing his extremities. Saying Merc was frustrated was an understatement. He really, really wanted to help the ginger, but he knew that, if the other didn't want to open to him, then the older one couldn't do anything.</p><p>The dark brunette jumps when someone slightly poses their hand on his left shoulder.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Miranda asked, seemingly worried.</p><p>"Yeah, it's just..." Merc made a pause, thinking about any kind of excuse "this exposure was draining"</p><p>"I think they all noticed" she commented, squatting by the left side of the man's table ". Me included" Even if the girl couldn't see his expressions, she felt the discomfort his body was releasing.</p><p>"What happened between you two?"</p><p>"The usual" Mercutio shrugged ": we argued again"</p><p>"No, it's not 'the usual'" the two-toned girl declared ". Your aura usually feels like a mining camp; today it felt... different"</p><p>It seemed like that last statement made the man even more uncomfortable. Miranda look at both sides of the room, confirming they were alone.</p><p>"Are you guys..." she struggled to complete the sentence, not sure about how to formulate it "Are you guys dating?"</p><p>Mercutio practically jumped from his place, his face adopting a shocked expression. His eyes were now looking at Miranda's.</p><p>"Wait, what?! No, there's no way I would date him!" his voice made it seem like he was really offended, although she didn't believe it. Besides, she wasn't crazy: she knew that what she had heard that day wasn't something out of her mind.</p><p>"Merc" she called him, her face now adapting a warm expression mixed with worriness ", I know everything"</p><p>The brunette's face turned into a paler tone, his eyes now fully focused on the tiles of the floor. He muttered, "W-What do you mean?"</p><p>"I mean, I don't know everything" she explained ", but... I heard you two in your house. I... know there's something going on"</p><p>They both fell into a tense silence; Mercutio because someone else knew their secret (even if Miranda was someone they could trust, it could've been Romeo) and Miranda because she didn't know if she did right saying it.</p><p>"We..." he tried to explain, his voice trembling "We're not a thing, at least not yet. Ty said he's not ready and... you know, I'm trying to give him his space"</p><p>The silence returned, although it wasn't that uncomfortable anymore. Merc thought it would be a good idea to look at his classmate a second time. She had a tiny smile.</p><p>"Thank you" she said ". Thanks for being honest with me. Thanks for respecting him and his space, I'm pretty sure he's also thankful about it"</p><p>He replied with a similar smile "Sure, thanks for not saying anything"</p><p>"Anything for you two" Miranda comments while getting out of the classroom. Before crossing the door, she pointed at the Monty his her index finger, a smile still on her face, but now it's a playful one". I swear to God, if you hurt my cousin I'll tell uncle Kent about it and he <em>never</em> shuts up when scolding"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Uncle Kent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"So" Kent, now looking at the other man, chose a voice tone only his nephew and him would be able to understand ", what about you? Did you find someone?"</p><p>If Tybalt had been drinking, he would have spit his drink. He wasn't used to answering questions about his love life at all, it made him especially uncomfortable remembering what happened in Mercutio's bedroom.</p><p>"Not yet" he said.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The river is Tybalt's favorite place in all Veronaville. The sound of the water making its way through the canal, followed by the beautiful sight of the sky at night makes the river look like something taken out from a fairytale.</p><p>The ginger is sitting on the shore, his naked feet submerged in the water. His legs moving up and down, kicking the water with one foot while the other was soaking.</p><p>"What are you doing here so late at night?" a male voice asked, one he could only identify as his uncle, Kent. The man then proceeded to sit by his side, taking off his sandals and submerging his feet too.</p><p>"It's 8 PM" the teenager answered, a confused expression dominating his face.</p><p>"For dad, that's like midnight" Kent commented with a smile.</p><p>They spent some minutes talking about school, if Tybalt wanted to go to university or not, Kent's work and his new fiancé, wedding plans, between other matters.</p><p>"So" Kent, now looking at the other man, chose a voice tone only his nephew and him would be able to understand ", what about you? Did you find someone?"</p><p>If Tybalt had been drinking, he would have spit his drink. He wasn't used to answering questions about his love life at all, it made him especially uncomfortable remembering what happened in Mercutio's bedroom.</p><p>"Not yet" he said ", it's not like I'm focused on that either. I'm too busy studying to make my grandfather proud"</p><p>"Oh, no doubts he's proud of you" his uncle told him ". He saw you grow from being a kid to the young man you are today. He may not be affective, but I can tell he likes who you're turning into"</p><p>Hearing that from Kent, someone whose words you can always trust, made a shy smile appear on the ginger's face.</p><p>"Although" he kept talking, now a serious expression covering his face. His eyesight moves to the river flowing", that doesn't mean you should neglect your feelings. You're young, Ty, you have a long, promising way and I would hate seeing you feeling miserable because of repressed emotions. I have had enough of that"</p><p>Tybalt couldn't help but remember the moment Kent announced his relationship at the family dinner his uncle insisted to have. It wasn't with Bianca, which surely relieved a lot of his family members, but the thought of Kent dating a man was... something else for the adults. The kids congratulated their favorite uncle with hugs and happy noises, while the grown ones decided to give their congratulations in a low tone, almost inaudible. Their expressions weren't ones of happiness, something he expect but still hurt him.</p><p>At that moment, Tybalt remembered, he felt a mixture between pity and pride, with bits of joy from knowing that he wasn't the only one. At that time, he had just discovered his true sexuality and that experience help him to choose who to come out to, the first one being his own uncle.</p><p>"<em>They grew up in a different era than you</em>" Kent told him, with a soft smile "<em>. While my dad and my siblings were raised with some antiquated... values, you're raised with this big amount of representation everywhere. Your era is much more accepting of people like us so things like what happened to me won't happen to you. Use that for your own convenience. Be proud and happy from who you are</em>"</p><p>Those words followed him wherever he thought about this topic, assuring him that he wasn't in the wrong for what he felt. His uncle impulsed him to accept himself for who he was and to come out of the closet with some more of his closest people, those being Miranda and his own sisters.</p><p>"<em>I knew it!</em>" Juliette exclaimed when he touched the topic on one of their movie nights, some popcorn falling out of the bowl.</p><p>"<em>Keep it low, godammit!</em>" Tybalt hissed, his expression tense from the possibility of their grandfather to listen. Juliette muttered an apology and he crossed his arms.</p><p>"<em>Whoever...</em>" Hermia muttered, so low her siblings couldn't really understand, although it worked to caught their attention "<em>Whoever you decide to love, we will always be by your side</em>" That statement was followed by a warm hug from her and then a more energetic one from Juliette. Being hugged by both his sisters was something he never expected to happen, but really comforted him. He even felt the need to let some tears fall, although he ignored that feeling since he wouldn't let his pride fall entirely, at least not that night.</p><p>Remembering all those moments of joy, mixed with the knowledge that Kent didn't agree with the feud and that he actually had a friendship with a Monty, he decided he would be the right person to know first about everything.</p><p>"Well..." the ginger muttered, the bald man paying full attention "there's this guy..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so fucking short, i know. but lemme tell you something: it's 10 pm, i'm hungry and looking to watch bnha for around four hours non-stop after this, okay? that's my excuse and your duty is to accept it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>